villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
United Nations (Deus Ex)
The United Nations is an international organization and is bent on helping maintain world peace and advancing human development. While the UN may seem to be a nice organization, it is actually controlled and was even created by the secret society known as the Illuminati and is later taken over by Majestic 12. It assists both organizations' goals in creating a global One-World Government and assist in their global hegemonies. History Foundation Founded in 1945 after the devastating horrors that was the Post-World War II world, the United Nations was founded by the United States President Harry Truman as a way to prevent another Holocaust from ever happening again. The first original member nations were the original members of The Allies from during World War II but in secrecy, the Illuminati had created it and many of its members had infiltrated the organization and used it to advance their globalist agenda. Pre-Collapse In the 21st Century, the United Nations played a major role in international politics as globalization had began to increase rapidly and many continents and nations were part of smaller but major international organizations like that of the European Union. The UN now had every single nation as members of the organization and the Illuminati had used this to their advantage. During the 2020's the UN was caught up in a massive controversy over human augmentation and was routinely pressured by the human supremacist organization known as Humanity Front to limit human augmentation but is was all a show as both groups were under the Illuminati's control. The human augmentation debate soared as worldwide, there were mass protests and riots in countless countries across the globe and the UN and the International Community had to step in. In the upcoming game Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, human augmented people are segregated from other non-augmented people and it's most likely the United Nations stepped in and enforced these new laws. By the time 2035 had came around, the Illuminati was overthrown by the Majestic-12 Organization and MJ12 seized control of the organization and made the UN part of its organization. The UN was also engaged in war against various terrorist organizations across the world and formed UNATCO to handle the situation. Since MJ12 controlled them however, it was only used to quell resistance and insurgencies being waged by Illuminati Remnants that sought to regain their lost power and restore the Illuminati to its former glory. Post-Collapse Following the disastrous event known as The Collapse, the UN had fallen. The global economy had completely collapsed as the Middle Class had completely disappeared at this point and entire nations had disintegrated overnight leaving the UN without many member states. As time went by things only got worse and worse until the UN finally dissolved around 2072, with world order almost non-existent, and governments either weak, inefficient, or not even existing at all. Military Main Article: United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition '' The United Nations has a large army of Peacekeepers and other soldiers ad wields vast political power. Many of the UN's soldiers come from foreign countries like that of the United States and receives the needed funds and money to do so. The UN established the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition sometime in 2027 possibly and has since then waged war against known terrorist organizations like Silhouette and the National Secessionist Forces, although its only because both organizations and many others are actually splinter-cell factions that are part of the Illuminati Remnants and want to quell any resistance towards MJ12. Notable Members 'Note: This list contains all of the members and operatives of various organizations that are part of/connected to the United Nations.''' Leaders *President of the General Assembly - Leader *Leader of the Human Rights Council - Leader *Bob Page - Current De Facto Leader (Post-Collapse, deceased) *Lucius DeBeers - Former De Facto Leader (Pre-Collapse) UNATCO Members *Joseph Manderley - UNATCO Director (Pre-Defection) *Walton Simons - UNATCO Director (Post-Defection) *Gunther Hermann - Nano-Aug Agent (deceased) *Anna Navarre - Nano-Aug Major (deceased) *Alex Jacobson *Sam Carter *Jaime Reyes *Kaplan *Shannon *Janice Reed *Jordan Shea *Jock *UNATCO Soldiers *JC Denton - Nano-Aug Agent (defected to the NSF) *Paul Denton - Nano-Aug Agent (defected to the NSF) Belltower Members *Andrew St. John Ffolkes - Belltower Leader *Luther St. John Ffolkes - Belltower Leader *Jaron Namir - Illuminati Operative and Tyrants Commander (deceased) *Lawrence Barrett - Tyrants Member and Illuminati Operative (deceased) *Yelena Fedorova - Senior Tyrants Member and Illuminati Operative (status unknown) *Benjamin "Ben" Saxon - SAS Agent (formerly) and Tyrants Member (defected) *Pieter Burke - Belltower Commander (deceased) *Narhari Kahn *Netanya Keitner - Belltower Operative (deceased) *Spec-Ops Soldier *Ogres *Shifters *Sneakers Interpol Members *Leader of Interpol *Jim Miller - Task Force 29 Branch Director *Adam Jensen - Task Force 29 Operative *Elias Chikane - VTOL Pilot Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cults Category:Cult Leaders Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:The Heavy Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imperialists